Lock
by YAJJ
Summary: If Roy could, he would lock him away forever. No yaoi!


Lock

Summary: If Roy could, he would lock him away forever.

A/N: Time for some shameless advertising!

_Do you like chimeras? _

_Do you like Roy Mustang?_

_Do you like future!fics where Roy Mustang IS a chimera?_

_If so, have I got the story for you_!

Please check out my story The Coldest Years! It has all of these things, and more! And who doesn't love a little angst and hurt/comfort? xD

All reviews will be answered via PM, unless you're anonymous. xP

And finally, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

If Roy could, he would lock away the Fullmetal Alchemist forever.

That isn't as creepy or pedophile as it sounds, though. It's not. Roy could think of a million people off of the top of his head who would be more satisfying than Fullmetal, nevermind that that was much of the adult population of Amestris. He would make love to Fuery or the Führer before he touched Fullmetal.

He loved the boy too much.

Again, not as creepy as it sounds. Roy had known Edward for four years now. Five, including that day in Resembool that he'd introduced him to the military and started his career as the Fullmetal Alchemist. With the amount of times that Edward had come home hurting, physically and mentally, with the amount of times Roy had seen that face that clearly said Edward would break if anyone touched him but he had to figure it out himself, it was impossible not to love the strong young man that proudly stood tall (as tall as four foot eleven could be) and the little boy weeping for release deep inside.

No, all that Roy would do if he could was lock him up in his room so that he could never leave, never get hurt and never worry about harming someone. He would be the father gladly, if it meant he could grab him by his ear, face him with what he had done, and ground him to his room forever, so that more capable people could fix Ed's mess.

Roy would fix it himself, gladly. Maybe not at first. But he would now. He would lock Edward away and take on every horrible mission on his own, if it meant not having to see the disappointment and frustration hidden deftly behind the golden irises at another promising mission gone bad. If it meant Edward would not have to face another Cornello, or another Tucker.

If Ed had to face another man like Tucker or another promising case like Cornello and Liore, Roy didn't know if he could take it. He was honestly expecting to not see the face of Fullmetal but of Edward Elric, broken and not done breaking, the next time he was visited by his youngest subordinate. He would not be surprised in the slightest if Ed broke down in the middle of a report. He almost hoped that it would happen; he doubted that it happened at home.

"Mustang... let me go..."

Roy could never really be sure - and would never be sure, no matter how much he thought of it in the future - what exactly possessed him to _hold_ Fullmetal before he went on a relatively easy mission. But he did. He escorted the Elrics to the train station and, before the boy got on the train, pulled him into his arms. Roy did not listen to the boy's plea.

"I'll be _fine_, Colonel... train's gonna leave..."

Finally, after Edward was thoroughly frustrated and Roy had managed to force in him the surety that yes, Edward _would_ be fine, he released him. Edward gave him a look that clearly said 'what happened to your head?' so Roy cleared his throat and said, "keep yourself safe, shortstop. Do come back once you're done." He never _did_ return home right away, and Roy knew that and it _pissed him off to no end_, because once Edward left town the most that Roy could get from the citizens was "he went that way" and that could have been from a week or more ago. But he never got angry when Edward wandered off on his own, because he definitely needed that time.

Which was why Roy wanted to lock him away. Then he would not _need _that time, and Roy would not need to worry.

Once Edward climbed aboard the train and waved goodbye, Roy left. He went straight to his office and ignored the words coming from his team, even from Hawkeye. He had a call to make. It was virtually the same one that he made every time that Edward went away on a mission. If Roy could do anything for Ed and Al, he could at least make sure that they had a bed to come back to after a long day of work.

"Hello, I'd like to book a room for two. The name's 'Elric'. I don't really care what room, I just want to make sure that a room is held. They're not hard to miss. One's a shrimp in a red coat and the other is in a suit of armor. Why do you _care_ why he's in a suit of armor? He's training. Anyway, the little one will probably show you his pocket watch. It's the real deal. Just give him a room. Maybe make sure that he gets in around 10. Look, just put extra on his tab. Why is it so hard of you people to do? I'm not asking you to assassinate the Führer, good god. No, I'll put extra money in his account, can you just do it? Yes, thank you. Flag him down, if you can. He just got on a train from Central, so if you have a good guess... Thank you very much. Don't tell him that it's from anyone; he'll hate it. Thank you. Yes. Yes. Goodbye."

Unfortunately, it wasn't actually _legal_ - or _possible_, for that matter - to lock Edward away. The boy would resist with all his might, he would fight and fight until he broke free - and the ending would probably be disastrous. And he never could actually _do_ that to the boy. It would be murder to him; to both of them, actually.

So Roy did what he could. It wasn't a whole lot. But it was something; something to make sure that Edward and Alphonse had a place to crash after a hard day of work.

And, until the day that it would be legal to lock people away forever for their own safety, that would have to be enough.

* * *

I like the beginning. The end seems a little rushed to me, but I still like it. Thoughts?

Sorry it's so short!

Also, be on the lookout for a series about Ed's time in Munich and meeting up with Counterpart!Roy and Riza! Coming soon to a computer screen near you!


End file.
